fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Elutranphet
'''Elutranphet '''is a thing created by SuperNerd. Yes SuperNerd. Appearance Elutranphet is a large blue whale like kaiju with big red eyes. It has a very long snout with over 2,000 bones in it. It's tail has a spear like structure on the end of it that it can fire off at will. It is the size of VY Canis Majoris. History Elutranphet was originally a drawing of a whale created by a Creepypasta loving kid that he ended up posting online as part of his own Creepypasta. The pasta gained a large following and quickly grew a cult. The cultists poured out all of their blood for Elutranphet to come to life. It so happened that Caedes, pleased with the cultists sacrifices, made Elutranphet real. It looked nothing like the drawing the cultists worshiped. Caedes teleported it to the outskirts of our galaxy where it engaged in the deadliest temper tantrum, taking out thousands of stars and eating hundreds of suns. The Upper Being learned of it's rampage and sent it to the outskirts of the galaxy, where it was destined to forever wander the universe. It eventually found a rock half it's height, destroyed a planet, made a leash out of the cooling magma, and began walking the rock around as if it where it's pet. It then got hit in the face by Jefferey's tail and feel unconscious. The tail hit Elutranphet so hard she forgot what had happened. Seeing a rock on a leash she grabbed the leash, thinkg it was a noose, and began screaming "DON'T DO IT!". She shot a laser at the leash that then went through the rock, exploded it, went through the central star of 17 galaxies, exploded them, bounced off the end of the universe, went through a portal that had opened, and destroyed an entire universe. Give or take that dimension contained only 3 galaxies but still. The loss of energy made her fall unconscious, where she regained her memory before being hit by Jeffery's tail, saw the little rock bits, thought her pet had babies (despite being called "good boy") and then ate them as she was hungry. The Upper Beings granted her a heavenly slice of pizza, which she declined to take because she had "Space Whale Spear Elephant Creepypasta Monster FMK Diabetes type 2303557423020348665504" The pizza exploded and a small amount of the pizza sauce landed in her mouth. This caused her to throw a fit that ended up cracking a hole in space time allowing her to be sent to parallel universe where the only difference is that there is that someones grandad died half a second earlier. She got their the second her counterpart was sent to our dimension, and continued to live on in that dimension as if nothing ever happened. Powers Ungodly Temper Tantrums - Elutranphet's temper tantrums can cause any one of her powers to activate. Portal Opening - Elutranphet can open portals to travel the multiverse Lasers - Elutranphet can shoot lasers from her eyes Spear Tail - Elutranphet's tail and shoot off and stab things. It magically appears again without a trace that it was ever there other then the fact that something is dead and or injured greatly. Energy Whip - Elutranphet's trunk can be surrounded by energy and whipped at it's opponents. It can cut through anything Death Stare - Elutranphet, if angered enough, can instantly kill something by looking at it. It doesn't matter where, or if your the center of her focus. You die. Whale Power - Elutranphet calls upon the powah and is granted strength beyond strength. Name Elutranphet's name comes from the word Elephant. Wow. Such amazing. Trivia * Elutranphet probably possess more powers then what is listed. No one knows what they are. * This is the first kaiju I made in Microsoft Paint. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Universe 666 Category:OP Characters Category:Female